Astro & Cora Pt 12 FINALE
by aclovesyou
Summary: So we come to the end...


Zella was extremely surprised to find she had a phone. No, she didn't really remember this particular phone. But here it was, buried in her purse. Perhaps it was that phone she threw at Chuck Norris.

"Hmmm…" she said, peering at it and clicking around with it. Something in the back of her mind told her she should call 911. Instead, she fiddled around with it until she found an internet app.

"Ahhhh…." she exclaimed breathlessly as a Justin Beiber popup appeared. It was barely inches wide, and yet, she could see it perfectly. Justin Bieber… how dreamy. She smiled. Bye bye robotic Astro. Hello Justin!

Just then Astro and Cora burst into the room. Zella jumped up with a scream, dropping the phone. "What- how?"

"It doesn't -" Astro began, but at the same time Cora was saying, "We've got to-" they stared at each other in embarrassed silence.

"Okay - Astro your eyes are still red?" Zella said, walking up to him. For the first time her stomach didn't jump.

"My memory has been jogged, and we need to get the blue core into me, and we know you're a techy and all that… can you lead us to a room where we can do this?" Astro asked desperately, "Quick?"

"How was you're memory jogged?" Zella asked skeptically, stepping out of the cell. She wasn't surprised to see five robots all knocked out and strewn everywhere.

Cora flushed. "Er… it doesn't matter." Zella caught the apologetic look, - no, remorseful - look Astro flashed at Cora.

"Anyway, c'mon before Stone realizes what happened!" Cora cried, grabbing Zella's arm. "Lead the way!"

"Okay! Okay!" Zella gasped, and she began running, Cora and Astro close behind her.

She led them down a few halls, every now and then they would run into a robot, but Astro took care of that. He still had the red core in him, so it was eerie to see how thoughtlessly he broke them apart. Zella shivered.

"There's the door!" she called to the two people behind her. The heavy door swung open easily as she charged through it. The extraction chamber. It was glorious. It was home.

Cora stared wide-eyed at all the equipment everywhere. Zella snickered and found the controls. "Get on the table, let's make this quick." she ordered Astro.

Astro didn't waste any time, he hopped on and touched where his heart should be. The flap came open and the red core was shown. Cora gasped. "Take it out will you? And put it some box." Zella called from the station as Astro shut down.

"Right." Cora replied, grimly determined to carry out her small, piteous duties. Now it was Zella's turn to shine. It was a quick, easy procedure.

Cora replaced the red core with the blue core and signaled to Zella that she should power Astro up. _No problem,_ Zella thought.

Astro's eyes flung open. "Oh. My. Gosh. That was too easy!" he cried, jumping off the table, his eyes now hazel. He smiled at Zella and thanked her. Then he turned to Cora… Zella looked away. _Justin Bieber, Justin Bieber…_she thought.

"Zella?" Cora called, "Let's go!"

Just then, Stone broke in. His hair a mess, sticking out everywhere, and with thirty guards behind him. He smiled evilly at them. "Well, well, well…" he grinned.

Zella jumped out of the controls and pounced on Astro. Cora did the same. "Fly! Fly!" Zella urged. Astro looked uncertain, but he did.

Stone's enraged howl sounded off the roof as Astro broke through into the sunshine once more. Zella quickly found the Chuck Norris Phone (as she had named it) and dialed 911.

"What are you doing?" Cora laughed, "Oh that was all too easy!"

Astro smiled, "yeah, now we have to get to Tenma's."

"Hello?" Zella asked as they flew across Metro City. No time for the cliché screaming.

"911 Metro services." the bored voice sounded.

"Stone is on the loose. He's somewhere in the mountains. Go get him." Zella ordered and then hung up.

[Editor's Note: I am sure you would all like to know that Astro and Cora and Zella got home safely. Tenma and Elefun were furious and relieved. Cora's parents grounded Cora for a year, and then showered her with hugs and kisses. They told their story, leaving out some parts, and after two days of proper food and sleep, everyone was doing much, much better. Now, we shall skip to the part all you eager fans wish to read… starting with Zella's leaving…]

"I'm leaving." Zella announced to Astro. Cora felt her stomach flip. Zella had been obsessing over Justin Bieber for the whole two days, and it looked like she was going to go find him.

"Are you sure?" Astro asked. Cora felt a twinge of annoyance.

"yeah, I've gotta go find Justin." Zella sighed and looked out the window of her rented apartment. "Well, see ya. I've booked a flight to Haven City."

"Haven City… it's like Metro City but over America, right?" Cora found herself asking.

"yup." Zella confirmed. She reached over and hugged Cora, then she hugged Astro. "Be safe, you two. I'll write."

Cora felt her eyes tearing up, just a little, the crazy lady was leaving. Who wouldn't cry at that? Astro nodded and sheepishly smiled, "You're awesome Zells."

"Heh, thanks." Zella smiled warmly at him. Then she was gone. It was just Astro and Cora in her apartment. Watching her leave from a window.

"I'm gonna miss her." Cora sighed.

"Me too." Astro replied.

"Well…" Cora sighed, "I suppose we might as well go. See ya!" Cora left Astro in Zella's room. She wanted to go home and think. Everything was back to normal… and yet, she didn't want it to. She wanted Astro to fall in love with her again, but it seemed as if … well, as if he had moved on.

Why?

Because Cora wasn't interesting anymore. Cora wasn't something to protect any longer. Cora was just Cora… she would most likely go and find Zane. Kick it off with him. Move on. Like Astro seemed to. Especially since they could barely talk ever since… well, _that. _

Cora began to feel miserable. Astro was probably so embarrassed, so relieved to be out of that hell hole… how could he possibly care anymore? A few kisses, some soft words, guys were guys. Even good guys like Astro.

She didn't notice Astro's wistful stare. Of course, she wouldn't know he was thinking the same thing: _Cora doesn't like me anymore. I can understand why. I mean… I almost, I, I can't even… ugh. And now she'll go to Zane, who's normal… and I'm not… _

**Two Days Later…**

Cora ambled up the rickety fire escape. She was on her way up to find Astro. He was most undoubtly up on top of his house, surveying Metro City. The sun was setting, going down beautifully. Just like Cora's life.

She was going to boarding school, and she and Astro hadn't talked for two, long agonizing days. She was beginning to think she should switch on some break up music. As if by cue a radio blaring somewhere caught her ears. _I want you to know, that it doesn't matter, where we take this road, someone's gotta go…_

Cora scowled. "Aw shut up." she said to no one in particular. No need to get sentimental. '_Just tell Astro -'_

Her thoughts were broke by the song again, "_Started with a perfect kiss then.."_

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, holding her head. She would go up there, curtly say hello, tell him she was going to boarding school and wouldn't be back until Christmas, and leave. That was it. Nothing to it.

Cora reached the top, the sun looking gorgeous, the music playing in the background… the mood was so right. Cora cringed as she saw the spiky haired teen surveying Metro. She could only see his back, and yet he seemed slumped.

"Astro…?" Cora said hesitantly…

Astro whipped around, his hazel eyes widening, "Cora!" he gasped, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't talking to me, are you all right? Is something wrong? Stone's in prison still, right?"

"Aw c'mon Astro," Cora tried to make her voice sound light hearted, except her stomach was making big flips, "I just came up to share some news."

Astro backed up warily, his shoes balancing right on the edge of the building. "Yea…" he said, eyeing the jump, and welcoming it.

"Astro… I'm going to…uhmm…" Cora looked around uneasily.

_Can' t live can't breath without air, how I feel when you ain't there…_

"WHERES THE RADIO MUSIC COMING FROM?" this time Astro was screaming that. "Stupid! Stupid!" and then he was holding his head too.

"What the…"

"That stupid music!" he groaned.

"It's just someone's radio," Cora said hastily, "okay listen, I have to tell you…"

_So how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

_Cuz my world revolves around you…_

Cora rolled her eyes, the music was background music, no doubt. "Someone's radio." she said again, seeing Astro's panicked looks. "Why is it bothering you?"

"No reason.."

_No air, no air, air…_

"Okay so as I was saying…" Cora took a deep breath, "I happen to be going down to the surface to go to…"

Astro turned up immediately, "Mmm?" he asked, with some slight interest. "What is it?" more irritated as the music was turned up a notch.

"Ignore the [censored] music and listen to me!" Cora cried, stepping up and clutching Astro's shoulders and bringing him down from the ledge.

They're eyes widened as they realized they were touching. Cora made no move to release Astro.

Astro made no move to pull himself away. "As you were saying, you were going to the surface to…"

"Well.." honestly, Cora couldn't really remember. Those wide hazel eyes were staring intently at her. "I think I was…"

She tripped as she stepped away from Astro, grabbing onto his shirt in desperation, he twisted in confusion and she fell on top of him.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"MMppffhh!" Astro managed to get through a gob of her hair. That made Cora giggle. So like the first time she fell on top of him. It was so long ago… she stayed where she was. Wondering if she could…

Astro cleared the hair from his mouth and halfway sat up. But Cora's body stopped him from sitting up all the way. She licked her lips.

Astro looked around nervously.

Cora leaned forward, inhaling his naturally amazing scent, and kissed him. Right on the lips. She parted her lips slightly. Astro responded immediately, his lips becoming extremely urgent and needy.

When they pulled away Astro was gasping. Cora smiled, "I think we both forgive each other, right?"

"Yeah… wow…" Astro said. Cora felt ecstatic. His lips against hers was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt.

She wasn't stopping now.

She kissed him again, forcefully and he went down willingly enough. Slowly, ever so slowly, Cora ground her hips against Astro's. He groaned between a kiss. "Cora whatever you're doing…" he gasped, "stop it."

"Why?" Cora asked, kissing him again and adding some tongue. Grinding a bit harder this time.

"Because…" Astro moaned.

Her hands were beginning to feel a bit shaky, and she found it hard to breath. She felt wonderful. She could tell Astro was really digging what she was doing, too. Slowly she wrapped her legs around him.

Astro broke away from kissing and trailed his nose down her jaw line and then down until the hallow of her neck. It was killing her.

Especially since _Halo _was playing in the background. That stupid Beyonce.

"Astro you're killing me." Cora moaned. She stopped grinding.

"I am?" Astro's eyes flashing open and stared at her.

"Yeshh.." Cora said uneasily. She hoped he wasn't taking it literally.

"Wow.. I know I'm not built for this sort of thing, it's just amazing to find out that I'm good at it." he smiled at her.

"What do you mean not built for this kind of thing." Cora murmured, crushing herself against him.

"I'm a robot." it was a plain, fact. It didn't change anything, though.

"I don't care." Cora said lightly, kissing his forehead gently.

Astro resumed what he was doing…

And your imagination can take it from there. Goodbye loyal fans, our story ends here. Romantically, on top of Metro City. Because you can take this story any way you want. Astro doesn't know Cora's going to boarding school yet. So be creative.

Oh, one more thing, the music…

Too bad Zella left her ipod with built in speakers laying outside on the rooftop. God only knows what she was doing up there.

She'll be back for them.


End file.
